The Backwards Week
by RileyMLG
Summary: Alice and Marlene just told me to go for it, so I think I will. It seems pretty simple- just tell him I like him... James isn't too good at catching subtle hints. Isn't it him who usually asks me out?
1. Day 1

**Day one.**

I like James Potter. I bloody like _James_ _Potter!_ Am I going mad?

Alice and Marlene just told me to go for it, so I think I will. It seems pretty simple- just tell him I like him. He's been stalking me since first year and asking me out since third, so there's a possibility he might still fancy me. I'll never know unless I try, I suppose...

"Oi, Lily!" he bellowed through my bedroom door from the common room we shared. "We're going to be late for patrols."

"Okay," I yelled back, my voice strangely high-pitched as I put the finishing touches on my makeup. "I'll be out in a second." Tonight was the night. I'll admit I _finally_ return his feelings. I hope I don't look like too much of an idiot if he rejects me, but Marlene was certain he wouldn't, and for some reason, I believed her.

"Took you long enough." James teased as I quietly joined him in the common room feeling like a fool.

"I had to make sure I was James-ready."

"James-ready?" he quirked a brow.

I grinned as I walked out of the portrait hole. "You tease me impeccably for every little thing, so I have to make myself as presentable as I can be to avoid that."

"Oh. I'm only kidding around when I do that... sorry." he said sheepishly, putting his hands in his robe pockets.

"Don't worry," I assured, frowning on the inside. This isn't going as smoothly as I suspected it would... where's the friendly bantering?

After a few minutes of strolling around Hogwarts' corridors and chatting aimlessly, I cleared my throat. "So, James, we've gotten really close over the past year, and-" I started, flushing from the roots of my auburn hair, only to be interrupted by a boisterous laugh.

The Head Boy wordlessly pointed to the broom closet that was next to us and, using my trusty willow wand, I gave it a flick and the closet slammed open.

Inside, frozen with shock, was Sirius, Peter, and Remus.

"What... why are you... _what_?" I spluttered. Sirius grinned, strolling out and standing next to James, who had a confused expression mirroring mine.

"Sirius had the bright idea to see what you get up to on patrols." Peter interjected.

"I got roped into this." Remus declared. Sirius gave him a doubtful look.

"_Sure_, Moony. You wanted to know as much as I did if they're secretly snog-"

"_Alright_, it's after curfew. I _would_ dock points... but Remus is a prefect, and therefore has extended hours. I'm sure he was escorting you lot back to the common room... _good_ _night._" James laughed nervously, shoving them none-too-gently around the corridor bend and returning to me with his hand in his unruly jet black hair.

"Sorry, Lils. They're unmanageable. What were you saying?" he asked, nonplussed.

"You let them off without docking points?" I thundered, eyes narrowed.

"Well, what was I supposed to do? They weren't doing anything _evil._" he said defensively.

I spluttered. "They were out after curfew! I docked points from Frank and Alice last week even though they weren't doing anything evil!"

"Well, _they_ were snogging in a broom closet. After hours."

"Sirius, Peter, and Remus were eavesdropping in a broom closet. _After_ _hours._" I retorted.

"They... I just... I'm sorry, Lily. I should have docked points- it was unfair of me. Next time it happens, I'll follow procedure." he offered, smiling that bloody lopsided smile that was so attractive. I could tell he didn't particularly mean what he was saying, but come _on_. This was James Potter- even _I_ can't control him. So I settled with accepting his apology and not attempting to ask him out again. Does that make me a coward?


	2. Day 2

**Day two**

"You know, Lily," he drawled the next day in Transfiguration. "the next Hogsmeade weekend's coming up soon."

He's going to ask me out? Well, my attempt yesterday had clearly put him in the mindset. Pat yourself on the back, Evans, you deserve it. Hardly containing my excitement, I nodded vigorously at James, indication him to continue.

The hazel-eyed boy didn't, though. He just bloody sat there, as if he were done with his spiel.

"And?" I prodded.

He shrugged. "Just making sure you know," he smiled.

Git. How are you smile when I'm trying to telepathically make you ask me out? At least be polite about it. Merlin.

"So," I asked, trying to be nonchalant, but probably coming out very sad and desperate. "have you asked anyone?"

"Nope." was his simple reply.

"Oh. That's nice. Well, I mean it's not nice- it'd be good to go with someone, but you don't have to. Lots of people go alone! Perfectly normal!" I yammered on, wondering why Alice didn't stop me. Looking at her in alarm, I saw her muffling her laughter in her palm. Marlene was grinning widely in the seat next to James and Sirius just looked smug. Ah, I guess he caught on. If only his git of a best mate would catch on.

Speaking of said git, he was looking at me in confusion. "Lily, do you need to go to Pomfrey?"

"No." I assured him.

"Marlene, does she need Pomfrey?" he disregarded my response.

Marlene could have cackled. "No, she needs Slughorn."

"Slughorn?" Sirius asked.

"I think she's swallowed some Amortentia by mistake. She may need an antidote. Maybe she can pick one up in Hogsmeade, you know, if _someone_ were to ask her." Marlene feigned concern, winking at me while James and Sirius looked at each other with confusion. My guess was that Sirius' puzzlement was all an act, and he simply wanted me to sweat it out for who knows how long.

Well, I completely botched up any chance of date request today. Maybe tomorrow.


	3. Day 3

**Day three**

Alright. Let's get this over with.

"Hey, James?" I asked.

"Hm?" he grunted into his arms from his nap in History of Magic.

Squaring my courage, I tried to ask him what I've been trying to for days now. "I was wondering... I mean, if you want to, maybe we could, you know, possibly, meet up- or go- or not see each other at all, but we probably will... maybe, in Hogmeade?"

He gave a loud snore.

Bugger, this was harder than I thought.


End file.
